kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Racoontail/Improvement Material Gathering Guide - A Monthly and Weekly Quest Helper
Greetings, This guide aims to cover how to gather improvement materials efficiently in order to fuel Akashi's improvement arsenal. The overall goal of this guide is to cram as much objectives into the same sortie to potentially save time and resources, and ultimately make these repeatable quests more manageable. This guide provides an image linked flowchart. Clicking on a world button or a sortie button within the sortie flowchart will take users to the corresponding sections of the guide. Each section will list relevant quest objectives, recommended fighter power values, ship limitations and requirements, and a sample load out with veteran equipment. This guide was created because I was surprised by how many admirals wanted to improve their equipment, but did not know how the quests can be done in a manageable fashion. This guide is still far from complete. I'd like to add a section about recommended and mandatory ships required to do weeklies and monthlies. I saw far too many admirals who should have been strong enough to complete all weekly and monthly quests, and should have had more of their equipment upgraded, but lacked the right ships to preform them. Among the laundry list of things to-do: *Finish all relevant map tables. Add a lot more to 5-4 and 5-5. Add 6-1? *Create fleet load outs on all relevant maps. Make alternate loadouts. Optimize plane loadouts. Fix AS values to correct values. *Change recommended AS values to bare minimum, down from 10 to lower if map permits. *Redo the image map. Contemplating on making a tab that shows difference for rankers. *Properly credit people. *Listen to input of users. Flowcharts Sortie Flowchart= Click on a world button or a sortie button for map information and composition Image:Kancolle_Improvement_Screws_1.2_clickable_sortie.png|700px| rect 5 151 154 269 Bm1 rect 317 154 467 308 Bm4 rect 98 328 251 445 Bw1 rect 261 352 343 376 1-1 rect 160 463 310 531 Bw4 (Part 1) rect 316 466 468 532 Bd5 rect 316 546 467 615 Bw2 rect 111 537 214 571 2-3 rect 112 587 212 627 5-4 rect 473 472 554 508 2-2 rect 5 651 155 745 Bm5 rect 158 663 234 683 1-5 rect 317 660 468 701 Bw5 rect 626 641 705 663 1-6 rect 624 666 706 688 4-3 rect 22 775 103 798 1-5 rect 5 859 157 930 Bw10 rect 160 751 309 823 Bw4 (Part2) rect 320 755 469 804 Bw6 rect 489 743 641 812 Bw7 rect 665 736 746 758 3-3 rect 665 774 750 796 3-5 rect 239 846 390 986 Bm6 rect 393 863 474 884 4-2 rect 5 971 155 1108 Bm3 rect 315 1017 469 1189 Bm7 rect 521 990 673 1062 Bw8 rect 523 1082 671 1150 Bw9 # |-|Non-sortie Flowchart= Sortie World 1: 鎮守府海域 World 1-1: 鎮守府正面海域 Sea in Front of the Naval Base Tips: *Completing Bw1 at world 1-1 will sparkle about 16 ships to 80+ morale on average. Have 16+ expedition destroyers and light cruisers unsparkled at the beginning of the week, and mass sparkle them while Bw1 is active. More information on sparkling: Please click here. World 1-4: 南西諸島防衛線 Hold the Line at the Nansei Islands World 1-5: 【Extra Operation】 鎮守府近海 Adjacent Seas of the Naval Base World 1-6: 【Extra Operation】 鎮守府近海航路 Naval Base Adjacent Sea Route World 2: 南西諸島海域 World 2-2: バシー島沖 Bashi Island World 2-3: 東部オリョール海 Eastern Orel Bay World 2-5:【Extra Operation】沖ノ島沖 Okinoshima Sea Tips: Clear this quest at the beginning of the month to unlock Bm5, so other antisubmarine missions can be completed with Bm5. Avoid locking 2-5 into the final boss formation until Bm7 is completed, so Bm7 too can be cleared with easier enemy formations. World 3: 北方海域 World 3-3: アルフォンシーノ方面 Alfonsinos FBB, CA, Maya Kai Ni, 3CV World 3-5: 【Extra Operation】 北方AL海域 Aleutian Island Campaign Pre-final fleets: Final formation fleets: World 4: 西方海域 World 4-2: カレー洋制圧戦 Curry Ocean Pacification World 4-3: リランカ島空襲 Bombing of Ri Lanka World 4-4: カスガダマ沖海戦 Battle of Casgadama World 4-5: 【Extra Operation】 カレー洋リランカ島沖 Curry Ocean Ri-Lanka Island FLEET World 5: 南方海域 World 5-1: 南方海域前面 The Forefront of the Southern Sea Tips: World 5-2: 珊瑚諸島沖 The Coral Islands Tips: World 5-4: サーモン海域 Salmon Sea Area Tips: World 5-5:【Extra Operation】サーモン海域北方 Northern Salmon Sea Area 4FBB, 2CV 3FBB, 3CV Recommended and Required Ships for Weekly and Monthly Quests that Reward Improvement Material Don't confuse this list with ships recommended for event preparation. Go here instead for recommended ships for events: Major Event Preparation Guide for Admirals *'Destroyer (DD)' **'Requirements:' Four destroyers are required for quest requirements (Bm7). At least 5''' combat ready destroyers are recommended for quest branching requirements. ***It's recommended to have at least one destroyer who can preform an anti-air cut in. ****Those without an Akizuki-class can opt to upgrade a Type 94 Anti-Aircraft Fire Director to a 10cm Twin High-Angle Gun Mount + Anti-Aircraft Fire Director using Akashi's Improvement Arsenal, by using Fubuki Kai Ni as the supporting ship. ***This guide will ask users to sparkle at 1-1 while doing Bw1. On average, the completion of the quest at 1-1 will sparkle about '''16 expedition destroyers and light cruisers. If possible, keep at least 16 non-sparkled expedition ships at the beginning on every 5AM Monday (JST) for maximum effectiveness of this guide. *'Light Cruiser (CL)' **'Requirements:' One light cruiser is required for quest branching requirements. At least 3''' are recommended for quest branching requirements. ***Abukuma Kai Ni is recommended for torpedo squadron sorties that require players to run at air denial. (1-6, Bm3, Bm7) ***Sendai Kai Ni recommended for her night battle equipment. Equipment such as the star shell, and night recon make night nodes a little easier, potentially making Bm1 and Bm7 easier. *'''Torpedo Cruiser (CLT) **'Requirements:' None are required for quest requirements. It's recommended to level all 3''' for their potent opening strike. * '''Heavy Cruiser (CA) **'Requirements: Myoukou, Nachi, and Haguro' are required the quest objectives of Bm1. At least 3''' CAs are required for quest objectives. ***Maya Kai Ni is recommended for her high anti-air stats, and possessing the best anti-air cut-in currently available in the game. *'''Aviation Cruiser (CAV) **'Requirements: '''At least '''2' CAVs are highly recommended. They are required for optimal branching purposes for Bm1. Unfortunately, they are often the most neglected class for beginning admirals. ***Tone and Chikuma Kai Ni: Recommended for their high LoS stat. They become essential for high level admirals attempting to complete the 2-5 north route due to how the LoS calculation works. ***Mogami-class Kai: Alternative to Tone and Chikuma if unable to remodel the Tone-class to Kai Ni. Mikuma is also important to keep for her ability to improve the 20.3 (No.3) Twin Gun mount. *'Battleship (BB)' **'Requirements: 3' slow 'battleships, which can include aviation battleships, are required for quest requirements (Bm4). *'Aviation Battleship (BBV) **'Requirements: 1 '''BBV is required for optimal composition for quest objectives (Bw10, Bm3). *'Aircraft Carrier (CV)' **'Requirements:' 2 CV are required for branching purposes. At least '''3' to 5''' CV are recommended for flexibility in ship composition, especially for extremely difficult maps. *'''Light Aircraft Carrier (CVL) **'Requirements: 1 '''is CVL is required for ship branching purposes. *'Submarine (SS/SSV)' **'Requirements:' 4-5 submarines other than Maruyu are required for this guide. It is highly recommended to '''keep 2-3 duplicates of each submarine other than Maruyu '''to keep downtime in between 2-3 and 4-2 sorties to a minimum. *'Submarine Tender (AS)' **'Requirements: None are required for gathering improvement materials. 1 is optional for clearing Bm2 by allowing special branching at world 6-1. However, the quest does not reward improvement material, and the quest reward is far too low to justify to run for its cost. *'''Repair Ship (AR) **'Requirements:' '''Akashi '''is required for the F18 daily quest. This daily quest '''must '''be done daily; no exceptions. Even if you are low on screws, there will always be cheap equipment to improve that only cost 1 improvement material. Which can be refunded with F18's question completion. Credits *Nanamin for creating the NanaminFleetKai template. *Flonnaru for creating the original Fleet Composition template. *Adam Maschek for creating of the image map generator. *Admiral Mikado for creating the basis of the 4-5 fleet. *SlashZero for creating his 4-3 fleet. *Zel-melon for suggesting to make an alternate 3-3 composition. |} Category:Blog posts